Question: 53 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 7 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $53 + 7$ cars. $53 + 7 = 60$ cars.